It Aint Over yet
by chorltonni1
Summary: The aftermath of the final episode. Did they slay the dragon or is there another chapter in the Angel Investigations saga
1. Chapter 1 Why cant i move?

All characters from the genius of Joss Whedon

Chapter 1

"I want to slay the dragon"

And with those 6 words the remaining staff of Angel Investigations flew into battle

They Lost!

One of the vampires with a soul came to and tried to wipe the blood from his brow and found he couldn't.

An English voice came from somewhere in the room he was in.

"I wouldn't even bother mate, we're chained up and upside down so any blood coming from you is ending up on the floor or to be more precise in the bucket underneath your head"

"Spike?"

"Who the hell you think it was? Paul O'Grady or something?"

"Who is Paul O'Grady?"

"He's some tv host in bligh… never mind that's something we can discuss later."

Angel looked around from his upside down position and tried to make sense of his surroundings.

"What about everyone else?"

"Oh they're here somewhere. Gunn is being tortured somewhere. I can hear him screaming 24 hours a day"

"I thought Illyria said he only had 10 minutes?"

"He did have 10 minutes but those buggers kept him alive to punish him"

"Why didn't they kill us then?"

"I haven't really worked that one out yet. But you see that figure chained up at the other wall?"

"Yeah who is it?"

"Illyria. From what I gathered they offered her a partnership and she refused. Seems they don't like refusal"

"Is she alive?"

"Yeah, well I think so. I can hear moans every so often and names being called out. Wesley's name is the one I can hear the most. It seems there might be a bit of Fred still in there."

Angel went quiet for a short time

"we're still alive and that means we can escape."

Spike looked at his sire

"You can tell you're going senile in your old age."


	2. Chapter 2 A visitor to the council

All characters belong to Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy

Chapter 2

The new Watchers Council were now safely in their new headquarters in the middle of nowhere in the Yorkshire Dales. Heavily protected with spells and wards with a constant patrolling army, this place was the most fortified place in the civilian world.

A young man walked towards the unidentified track which led up to the main building. He had yellowish bruises on his face, with still some bloody marks on his top. He had come a long way to get here and his journey wasn't over just yet. He looked up the track. He hoped he was in the right place.

Suddenly to his right a woman, no, a girl appeared out of nowhere and swung a punch at him. He blocked it easily and with one punch knocked the girl unconscious. He didn't stop to see if she would be fine. He knew she would be.

Two more came in front of him. Again they were dispatched quickly and easily. Both left alive, both though unconscious.

And again he kept walking. In the distance, he thought he had heard an alarm. Extremely faint and not really within the realms of human earshot. He still heard it. He knew there would be considerably more than two girls this time and he also knew that one of the bigwigs would be with them this time. He just wondered which one.

And so he walked on. Nearing the house.

Three land rovers pulled up and 6 girls jumped out of each of them, along with two others. A man, black hair, black eye patch and a girl black hair, who looked seriously pissed off.

She spoke up first.

"Now I hope you have a really good reason why you left 3 girls unconscious in the lane and why you have so seriously interrupted my snuggles time?"

"Kennedy, he doesn't need to know what else he interrupted."

"Well it did cut into it."

The man stood there for a minute looking at the eighteen girls in front of him. Even for him it would be a long shot.

Eye patch spoke up.

"And what do we owe the pleasure of your arrival?"

The man spoke up.

"I need to see someone. A slayer. One of the two."

"Oh you are so behind the times. There are 18 of them in front of you right now. Just pick one."

"Its not one of these. Its one of the originals I need to see."

Eye patch looked at him. His eye opened wider when he realised who was in front of him.

"Connor?"

Eye patch beckoned Connor to the nearest land rover and gunned the engine and floored it.

"Sorry about that back there, we cant be too careful these days"

"No problem. Like the eye patch by the way."

"yeah it what happens when you lose an eye in the call of duty. I'm Xander by the way. And the girl complaining about losing snuggle time was Kennedy."

"Who's she snuggling anyway? Must be a lucky guy, she is quite hot after all."

"Sorry pal, you do remember Willow, don't you?"

"Aww man"

Within seconds, the landrover had pulled up outside the main building and the occupants ran into the main hallway and then into the meeting room. Rupert Giles sat at a table with books in front of him.

Connor gave a laugh

"He's another Wesley"

"I beg you pardon! Xander? Who is this?"

"Connor meet Giles. Giles meet Connor Angel."

"Ah pleased to me……."

"My Dad needs your help."

Xander turned to Kennedy.

"Yep he is his father's son alright."


	3. Chapter 3 Explanations

All characters created by Joss Whedon and any OC's based on his creations

Chapter 3

"Why don't you sit down and tell us what is happening?"

Connor felt uncomfortable sitting at the head of the table with these people. There was the other Wesley, Giles he remembered, Eye patch otherwise known as Xander, Willow, Kennedy, A red head called Vi, A teenager called Dawn and one other, He thought she was called Sarah.

"Dad and the others decided to take the fight to the Senior Partners. They killed all the bad guys, Black Thorn or something and the last I heard they were gonna meet up near Dad's hotel."

"The Hyperion?" Willow piped up

"Yeah. I seem to remember you have been there. It's a bit cloudy."

The others looked at Willow in surprise.

"I'll fill you in later. Though you won't like it."

Giles took his glasses off and absent mindedly wiped them. "Connor, please continue."

"Well, Dad and me took care of Hamilton." He noticed the looks " He was some dude that had the blood of the Senior Partners running through his veins. Dad took a taste of him. As far as I remember or can piece together Gunn was takin' care of some senator, Spike was rescuing a baby, Wesley was up against some warlock and Illyria was up against 4 others. I was told by my Father to go back to my family and he would be ok knowing I was safe. But I followed him to the alleyway."

"And then what happened?" Giles was not rubbing his glasses anymore.

"Spike, Illyria and Gunn showed up. From what I heard Gunn didn't have much time left but he still went into the battle. That's all I know."

There was silence until Willow asked "Connor, Who is Illyria?"

"She's a goddess of some kind. She killed someone close to them all and took over her body. I have to admit she looks hot in the leather she wears."

Willow sat back on her chair with tears in her eyes. She whispered one word. "Fred"

"Yeah she called it a shell the body she was in."

Willow's eyes changed and it took several minutes for Kennedy to calm her down.

Giles stood up and paced. He was good at the pacing.

"Connor. What did you see at the end?"

"I saw them all go down. Not dead but unconscious. Some black carriage then showed up and they were taken in that. Can you help them? I can feel that they are still alive. My dad anyway."

Giles looked at the young man.

"I think you should get some rest young man. We'll get something organised."

Xander stood up and motioned to Connor.

"C'mon I'll show you a room you can rest and freshen up in."

After the two of them left, Giles turned round to the others.

"How could we have been so stupid?"

"Giles, we didn't know that he was planning something, did we?" said Willow.

"We should've known that Angel would not have turned to evil. It wasn't Angelus, was it?"

"What are we going to do about it then? Are we gonna call Buffy or Faith for this one?" asked Dawn.

"Not yet. Willow, I want Kennedy,Vi, Xander, Sarah and yourself to go with Connor back to LA in a day or two. He needs some rest before then."

"And what are we going to do then?" piped up Kennedy.

"First off, you wait till Dawn and myself hit the books and find out what we can do."

"And then what?"

"Do what was asked by a young man who is in need of help. Rescue his father."

The whole room sat stunned. It was Vi who popped up with the question that was on everyone's lips.

"Uhh Mr Giles? How are we gonna do that?"


	4. Chapter 4 Short Sleeve Tops

All characters based on Joss Whedons creations

Chapter 4

Connor had to admit that when the scoobies and slayers put their minds to things, work was done in a hurry. After being taken to a room where he could freshen up and change into a clean pair of clothes ( Vi had run into town and picked him some stuff up from a place called Burtons- how she knew his size he wanted to know, she did have good taste though, even if the tops she picked were all short sleeved), he made his way down to the training room. He had some pent up frustration to pound out on a punchbag or something.

He came through the door and was immediately sent flying by a punchbag that had come off the chain linking it to the ceiling.

"CONNOR! Are you ok?"

He looked up from his prone position of the floor and saw Vi looking shocked. "yeah, just never expected to be taken out by a punch bag, you must have really been going at it."

"yeah Mr Giles always likes us to go all out, He says that you never know when the next apocalypse is around the corner. Though how an apocalypse can come round corners I dunno?"

"MR Giles? Does he not have a first name?"

"yeah he does but we all call him Giles. I know Buffy, Faith, Xander, Dawn and Willow call him Giles, the rest of us still call him Mr. We owe him too much to be too familiar."

Vi looked at the floor feeling a bit overawed by the young man in front of her who was the son of two vampires and in her eyes one hell of a hottie. "Are the clothes alright, fit you and everything?"

"Yeah they're great, how you know what size I am?"

"um emm!"

"you took a glance at them when I was in the shower, didn't you?"

"hmmmmm!"

"don't worry about it, always like a nice girl lookin' at my clothes sizes."

Vi went a bright red and was quickly in the middle of a coughing fit which then caused Conner to go red too.

"Ahem!"

Both turned round to the cough from the door and saw Xander with a mischievous look on his face. "You all settled in Connor?"

"Yeah. Gonna get some of the frustration I feel outta me but VI here broke the punch bag."

"Really? She hasn't done that since that guy from Newcastle."

Vi started coughing again.

Xander continued without hesitation " Giles wants you to get stuck into the things down here anyway, he seems to think that you'll gonna be our ace in the hole."

"How's the plan coming anyway?"

"You'll be very surprised at what they're thinking of doing but I'll let Giles explain it to you."

An alarm then sounded throughout the building. Xander immediately went to the door. "Vi , you and Connor stay down here, just stay here out of sight. No one knows you're here yet and we wanna keep it that way."

Both nodded with agreement

"I'll be right back."

Xander bounded up the stairs and opened the door and overheard what caused the alarm to be set off

"Hello. I'm Bentley Wetherstock and I represent Wolfram and Hart, I believe you have a Connor Angel here."


	5. Chapter 5 We'll give them some time

All characters based on Joss Whedons Creations

Chapter 5

"I'm Bently Wetherstock and I represent Wofram and Hart. I believe you have a Connor Angel here."

Giles looked at the suited man and knew immediately what he wanted to do to him. He just wished the girls weren't watching.

"I'm sorry? Who?"

"Now Mr Giles or may I call you Rupert or Ripper. We know he is here and he is wanted for questioning in LA for alledged murder of my associate Mr Hamilton."

Giles took his glasses off and started wiping them with his hankerchief. The girls who were watching took this as a sign to move away from the scene.

"Mr Hamilton? Sorry never heard of him or a Connor Angel. And it's Mr Giles to you."

"Now Mr Giles, you are an intelligent man and you've done many wonderful things in getting the Watchers Council back like a phoenix from the flames. You do not surely want to throw it all away just for the sake of an adolescent boy?"

Xander moved from the door and moved slowly toward the weapons locker in the hallway. He noticed from his limited vision that Willow was on the second floor balcony and her hair had gone white, Kennedy at her side with the automatic crossbow. Two other slayers on the third, swords in their hands and he could tell that the army were ready with weapons in their hands.

"I would stop that young man Mr Giles. He might lose more than his eye this time." Wetherstock turned to Xander " We can replace that eye for you if you like. Just to show you that we mean you, your slayers and your father figure here no harm"

Xander looked at Wetherstock and smirked. " let me see you're offering me a new eye if I bow down to evil? Why don't you throw in the complete collection of Babylon 5, all star trek programmes and every single episode of Doctor Who when you're at it.!"

"Done!"

"Oh I can tell you want something that bad. There isn't a whole collection of Doctor Who from number 1 to 10 – Old episodes are gone. Deleted and destroyed. I actually prefer from Tom Baker onwards actually."

Wetherstock looked at the one eyed man and not a flicker of emotion showed on his face.

"Foolish Boy!"

Giles moved closer to Wetherstock.

"Mr Wetherstock, I do believe your business here is done. We have no person here that you're seeking, and I do think you should leave."

Wetherstock looked at him

"And you're gonna make me?"

"Oh Yes!"

Wetherstock set down his briefcase and whispered in Giles' ear." And how do you think you can do that?"

"Mr Wetherstock. I am gonna tell you something that may surprise you, but you have been a normal, MORTAL, human since you came through the doors to this place. The only people who can have any strength in here are slayers and people we wish. And you Wetherstock we do not wish."

Wetherstock looked surprised and Giles caught the look of worry in his eyes. And done the only thing he could do with saving face.

He threw a punch.

The fight lasted less that a minute. Giles dodged the punch and brought his knee up and hit Wetherstock where it hurt.

Wetherstock fell to the ground, screaming like a girl.

Giles moved closer and threw a hard punch into his jaw

Wetherstock went out like a light. Giles put his glasses back on

"Take him to the holding room. We need to know what he knows himself."

Just then Wetherstock stood up , eyes red and he was snarling and he sent the slayers holding him flying.

Giles heard his name being shouted and a sword appearing in his hand. He swung it in an arc and Wetherstock's head went flying into the corner. The headless body turning to dust as soon as the head was gone.

Giles looked at the dust on the floor and put his glasses back on.

"Hmmm a vampire able to walk in uninvited and also able to exist in sunlight. It seems to Senior Partners are willing to go that extra mile to get hold of our young Connor. Xander would you go to the training area and collect the young man."

Xander walked to the door and opened it….. and abruptedly closed it again. " I think I'll give him a few minutes"

To the slayers and scoobies in the hallway there was a giggle as the Leader of the council said the one thing that came to his mind.

"Oh Dear God"


End file.
